The day the Dominion fall
by Darkwolf523
Summary: The story tells of a great general and the great commander back during the oblivion crisis work together to defeat the Altmer, once and for all but what they didn't expect was that their bo nd is stronger than anything else.


The day that the altmer empire fall

By Darkwolf

(note that this story is base off my roleplay idea)

The main characters are Majnormr Ebonhand, a nord general of the stormcloaks. Nilvdyne Sandtar, the Dunmer that defeated Umaril.

After Ulfric Stormcloak became the new High King of Skyrim, Majnormr Ebonhand left the army and headed to his house, Lakeview manor. The general started building his own village, with the help of Brelyna Maryon and Aranea Ienith. Unlike the rest of the nords of skyrim, Majnormr is different; he does not hate other races and that is his reason for building this town. He walked around the small town with only an inn, a blacksmithy, and a store but then one of his followers came up to him.

"Majnormr, this small town is expanding. We are getting farmers, merchants, blacksmiths and innkeepers." Brelyna told the ex-general. Majnormr nodded his head and then he sees that the builders are constructing a wall, to surround the town and to protect it. "But sir, you should know that there have been reports about the thalmors trying to attack us…and we have no soldiers to defend the villagers. We need help." The old general sigh and then he wrote a letter, gave it to Brelyna. "If you thinks we need help, then take this to Karliah of the nightingales." The female dunmer nodded her head and then left for her journey to Riften but then the general was confronted by Aranea. She says that the thalmor is here and are ready to finish the fight with him. Majnormr told her to escort everyone inside his keep, as known as his manor. "But sir, what are you going to do?" The priestess of Azura ask. "I'm going to buy you and Brelyna some time." And with that, he was off.

Majnormr met his enemies on the battlefield and he was then confronted by an altmer by the name Yarlanar Gaeththar. Yarlanar remember the general's face back at Helgan when he escape with the ambassador. "REBEL! Your time is up, surrender now and you might be spare." The General didn't say anything, only that he got his dagger out of his sleeve and ran as fast as he can. He manage to take out a single group of Thalmor soldiers but then two of them grab him and bought him to Yarlanar. "Your order is gone and soon you will die. You and your precise order stood in the way of our peace with the empire but this is why we will never be destroy. All we need is that the world stay as it is." The Altmer general said as he got closer but that was his mistake when he realize that the rebel stab both of them and then stab him. He lie on the ground, almost dead but his last words were "The throne was suppose to belong to our queen Heleaya Thromour." The general finish him off and the remaining Altmer army surrounded him but then an arrow pierce through one of them, everyone look in that direction and they saw two female dunmers. All three of them fought off and kill the ones that remained. After the battle, the general told his , mage to head inside the keep and tell the priestess that it's over. The mage nodded and left while the general speaks with Karliah. "Old friend, I'm afraid that I have to leave you in charge of my town while I'm away." Karliah was afraid to ask but she knew that he would go where he was needed. "Karliah, my dear, I must set off to the summerset Isle and kill the head of the dominion." He set sail the next day.

The general been at sea for a week and he have not manage to reach the isle until one day he hit land. He was surrounded by the Crusader of the nine divine but not just any crusader, the crusader that defeated Umaril. The commander took of the helmet but the general expected a man under that helmet but it was a female dunmer. "Greetings, I am Nilvdyne Sandtar and you are?" The commander ask the Nord. He introduce himself as Majnormr Ebonhand. "I take it you're here to stop the dominion, am I right?" The commander asked. Majnormr nodded his head and the Nilvdyne took him to a building with the symbol of the nine. "Welcome to the guild. We are call Azura Valor." The General look around but there were only two other dunmer with them. "This is it? Only three of you?" Nilvdyne shake her head and then said that the others die when they try to siege the capital of the dominion, the crystal tower. Both the commander and the general started to work around the Thalmor armies. First, Majnormr started to search for Altmers' camps and hope to free the prisoners. He was in like because there were about three imperial prisoners, four redguards and two Bosmer. He and the commander slaughter the altmer guards and freed the prisoners and added them to their cause.

The General notice that the fort look like a small town and he tells the commander that they can use the fort, to build a town there and train near recruits to her order. Nilvdyne agree with Majnormr and she had two of her dunmers train the nine ex-prisoners while the general scout out the area. The General saw the Altmer Armies gathering a mile from the fort, he ran and told the commander that the Altmers were coming. "What?!" Nilvdyne yell and then she tells everyone to hide while she confront them, herself; with the help of the general. The Altmer armies approach the fort, along with Queen Heleaya Thromour, "Nord, Dunmer. Surrender and face justice of the dominion." The Commander yell back, "Never, you Alter bitch. I have survive worse than your fucking armies combine. Azura wisdom guides me!" With that she calls her archers and fire at the armies while the commander rush in and started slaughtering them and Majnormr dash after the Queen and jump on her with a dagger to her back. "Why…? The throne was mine for the taking and I would have been the High Queen of Skyrim…" Majnormr reply that a Altmer would never become High Queen as long as he live. "Hehe…then tell me Nord…how will you stop us from finding temple of…" Before the Altmer Queen can finish her sentence, an arrow shot out from the trees and kill her. Majnormr looked around but couldn't located the archer, so he use a strange power that was able to control the whole damn altmer armies and made them kill each other. The Commander was amaze and told him that she'll stay at the fort and build the new town, naming it after the great general himself, Majnormr. Majnormr smile at her and the two of them got marry and the great general built another manor but it the summerset isle while he left the leader of the nightingales in charge of his town, back in skyrim. Majnormr and Nilvdyne started their own empire known as the Ebonhand empire. They swore to Ulfric that they will not enter his territory as long as he doesn't do the same.


End file.
